Toot Toot! (video)/Gallery
Promo Photos TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. JeffinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture2.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture #2. brcanimated.gif|Toot Toot Promo Banner TheWigglesatTwinkleToes.jpg Screenshots 1998 version (Australia) File:TootToot!Opening1.jpg|Red dot File:TootToot!Opening2.png File:TootToot!Opening3.jpg|Red dot glowing File:TootToot!Opening4.png File:TootToot!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles' logo File:TootToot!Opening6.png File:TootToot!Opening7.jpg|The Wiggles' names File:TootToot!Opening8.png File:TootToot!Opening9.jpg|The Wiggles in swirling rainbow File:TootToot!Opening10.png TootToot!titlecard.jpg|Title card AnthonyandMurrayFlagTransition.jpg|Anthony and Murray on flag transition. GregandJeffFlagTransition.jpg|Greg and Jeff on flag transition. File:TootToot!1.jpg|The Wiggles in the garage File:TootToot!2.png|The Wiggles putting on their seatbelts File:TootToot!3.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga!" File:TootToot!4.png|"Here we go. 1, 2, 3." File:TootToot!5.png|"Greg, start the engine." File:TootToot!6.jpg|Greg trying to the start the Big Red Car File:TootToot!7.png|"Greg, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga!" File:TootToot!8.png File:TootToot!9.png|"Greg!" File:TootToot!10.jpg|"The Big Red Car is having some sort of problem. It won't start." File:TootToot!11.png|"So Greg, no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga?" File:TootToot!12.png|"Not yet, anyway. We'll have to fix the Big Red Car." File:TootToot!13.png|"Well, it's a nice day for a walk." File:TootToot!14.png|Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car File:TootToot!15.jpg|"We might even meet our friends" File:TootToot!16.png|"Wags the Dog," File:TootToot!17.png|"Captain Feathersword," File:TootToot!18.png|"or Henry the Octopus," File:TootToot!19.png|"or Dorothy the Dinosaur on our walk." File:TootToot!20.jpg|"We'll fix up the Big Red Car when we come back." File:TootToot!21.png|"Hey guys, walk this way." File:TootToot!22.png File:TootToot!22.png File:TootToot!23.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:TootToot!24.png|Greg and Anthony File:TootToot!25.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TootToot!26.jpg|Wiggly Garage File:TootToot!27.jpg|A blue backdrop File:TootToot!28.png|Greg File:TootToot!29.png|Greg and Dorothy File:TootToot!30.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:TootToot!31.png File:TootToot!32.png File:TootToot!33.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:TootToot!BicycleHorn1.jpg|Bicycle horn File:LookBothWaystitlecard.jpg|Look Both Ways File:TootToot!34.png File:TootToot!35.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and Greg File:TootToot!36.png|Dorothy, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Jeff File:TootToot!37.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry, and Officer Beeples File:TootToot!38.png File:TootToot!39.png File:TootToot!40.png|Henry, Murray, Jeff, and Officer Beeples File:TootToot!41.jpg|Officer Beaples File:TootToot!42.png File:TootToot!43.png File:TootToot!44.png File:TootToot!45.png File:TootToot!46.png File:TootToot!47.jpg|Murray and Henry File:TootToot!48.png|Anthony, Wags, Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:TootToot!49.jpg|Murray playing the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:TootToot!50.png File:TootToot!51.png File:TootToot!52.png File:TootToot!53.png File:TootToot!54.png File:TootToot!55.jpg File:TootToot!56.png File:TootToot!57.png File:TootToot!58.png File:TootToot!59.png File:TootToot!60.png File:TootToot!61.jpg|Greg, Henry and Officer Beaples File:TootToot!62.png File:TootToot!63.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:TootToot!64.png File:TootToot!65.png File:TootToot!66.png File:TootToot!67.png File:TootToot!68.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:TootToot!69.png File:TootToot!70.png File:TootToot!71.png File:TootToot!72.png File:TootToot!73.png File:TootToot!74.jpg|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:TootToot!75.png|The Other Wiggly Group File:TootToot!76.png File:TootToot!77.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:TootToot!78.png|Officer Beaples giving a thumbs up BlueandPurpleFlagTransition.jpg|Blue and purple flag transition File:TootToot!79.jpg|Greg File:TootToot!80.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:TootToot!81.png File:TootToot!82.png File:TootToot!83.png File:TootToot!84.png|"In five minutes!" File:TootToot!85.png|"Beauty mate!" File:TootToot!86.png File:TootToot!87.jpg|Greg and Wags File:TootToot!88.png|Wags File:TootToot!89.jpg|Wags fixing the Big Red Car File:TootToot!90.jpg|Wags trying to move the Big Red Car File:TootToot!91.jpg|Wags kicking the Big Red Car File:TootToot!92.jpg|Wags stubbing his toe File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets1.jpg|Greg and the Wiggles Puppets File:JohnBradlelumtitlecard.jpg|John Bradlelum File:TootToot!93.png File:TootToot!94.jpg File:TootToot!95.png File:TootToot!96.png File:TootToot!97.png|Greg laughing File:TootToot!98.jpg|Murray and Greg File:TootToot!99.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo!" File:TootToot!100.png File:TootToot!101.png File:TootToot!102.png File:TootToot!103.png|Murray and Greg laughing File:TootToot!104.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Anthony File:TootToot!105.png|Murray and Greg handshaking File:TootToot!106.png|Greg and Anthony handshaking File:TootToot!107.png File:TootToot!108.png File:TootToot!109.png File:TootToot!110.png|Murray, Greg, and Anthony laughing File:TootToot!111.jpg|The Wiggles on a hill File:TootToot!112.png File:TootToot!113.png File:TootToot!114.png File:TootToot!115.png File:TootToot!116.png|The Wiggles laughing File:TootToot!117.png File:TootToot!118.png File:TootToot!119.png File:TootToot!120.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TootToot!121.png File:TootToot!122.png File:TootToot!123.jpg|Captain Feathersword being attacked by a bee File:TootToot!124.png File:TootToot!125.jpg|Jeff File:TootToot!126.png File:TootToot!127.jpg|A hill File:TootToot!128.png File:TootToot!129.jpg|The Wiggles rolling down the hill. File:TootToot!130.jpg|The Awake Wiggles rolling down the hill File:TootToot!131.jpg|Greg and Anthony rolling down the hill File:TootToot!132.jpg|Anthony rolling down the hill File:TootToot!133.png|A camera tripod on our left side view File:TootToot!134.jpg|Murray File:TootToot!135.png File:TootToot!136.jpg File:TootToot!TheBigRedCar'sWheel1.jpg|The Big Red Car's wheel File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToestitlecard.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes File:TootToot!137.png File:TootToot!138.jpg File:TootToot!139.png File:TootToot!140.png File:TootToot!141.png File:TootToot!142.png File:TootToot!143.png File:TootToot!144.png File:TootToot!145.png File:TootToot!146.png File:TootToot!147.png File:TootToot!148.png File:TootToot!149.png File:TootToot!150.png File:TootToot!151.png File:TootToot!152.png File:TootToot!153.png File:TootToot!154.png File:TootToot!155.png File:TootToot!156.png File:TootToot!157.png File:TootToot!158.png File:TootToot!159.png File:TootToot!160.png File:TootToot!161.png File:TootToot!162.png File:TootToot!163.png File:TootToot!164.png File:TootToot!165.png File:TootToot!166.png File:TootToot!167.png File:TootToot!168.png File:TootToot!169.png File:TootToot!170.png CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword flag transition File:TootToot!171.jpg|Anthony File:TootToot!172.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:TootToot!173.png File:TootToot!174.png File:TootToot!175.jpg File:TootToot!176.png|Anthony suggesting to eating food File:TootToot!177.jpg|Wags the Dog File:TootToot!178.jpg|Foodman File:TootToot!179.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets2.jpg|The Wiggly Group, the kids, and the Wiggles Puppets File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard.jpg|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:TootToot!180.png File:TootToot!181.png|Ceili and Dominic File:TootToot!182.png|Anthony, Gabrielle, and Tara File:TootToot!183.jpg|Anthony, Gabrielle, Tara, and Greg File:TootToot!184.png|Gabrielle and Tara File:TootToot!185.png|Anthony and Gabrielle File:TootToot!186.png File:TootToot!187.jpg|Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:TootToot!188.jpg|Foodman flying the opposite Direction File:TootToot!189.png File:TootToot!189.png File:TootToot!190.png File:TootToot!191.png|Dominic File:TootToot!192.png File:TootToot!193.png File:TootToot!194.png File:TootToot!195.png|Ceili File:TootToot!196.jpg|Anthony, Dominic and Ceili File:TootToot!197.png File:TootToot!198.png File:TootToot!199.png File:TootToot!200.png File:TootToot!201.png File:TootToot!202.png WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition File:TootToot!203.png|Captain Feathersword File:TootToot!204.jpg|Captain Feathersword pointing to the Big Red Car File:TootToot!205.png File:TootToot!206.png File:TootToot!207.png File:TootToot!208.png File:TootToot!209.png File:TootToot!210.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car File:TootToot!211.png|"It doesn't seem to be work..." File:TootToot!212.png|"I mean: It doesn't seem to be working." File:TootToot!213.png File:TootToot!214.png File:TootToot!215.png File:TootToot!216.jpg File:TootToot!217.jpg|Captain Feathersword fixing the Big Red Car File:TootToot!218.png File:TootToot!219.jpg|A toolrack File:TootToot!220.png|Captain Feathersword's face in soot File:TootToot!221.jpg|"Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships." File:TootToot!222.png File:TootToot!223.jpg|A Captain Feathersword flag File:TootToot!224.png File:TootToot!225.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:TootToot!TheBigRedCar'sWheel2.png|The Big Red Car's wheel File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:TootToot!226.jpg|Captain and the pirates File:TootToot!227.jpg File:TootToot!228.png File:TootToot!229.jpg|The Wiggles cheer-leading File:TootToot!230.png File:TootToot!231.png File:TootToot!232.jpg File:TootToot!233.jpg File:TootToot!234.jpg File:TootToot!235.jpg File:TootToot!236.png File:TootToot!237.png File:TootToot!238.png File:TootToot!239.png File:TootToot!240.jpg|Pirate Sam File:TootToot!241.jpg File:TootToot!242.jpg File:TootToot!243.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TootToot!244.jpg File:TootToot!245.jpg|Clare File:TootToot!246.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TootToot!247.png File:TootToot!248.jpg|Larissa File:TootToot!249.png File:TootToot!250.png File:TootToot!251.png File:TootToot!252.png File:TootToot!253.png File:TootToot!254.jpg File:TootToot!255.png File:TootToot!256.png File:TootToot!257.jpg File:TootToot!258.png File:TootToot!259.jpg File:TootToot!260.png File:TootToot!261.jpg File:TootToot!262.jpg|Clare and Anthony File:TootToot!263.png File:TootToot!264.jpg|Joseph Field File:TootToot!265.png File:TootToot!266.png File:TootToot!267.png File:TootToot!268.png File:TootToot!269.png File:TootToot!270.png File:TootToot!271.jpg|Cassandra File:TootToot!272.png File:TootToot!273.png File:TootToot!274.png File:TootToot!275.png File:TootToot!276.png File:TootToot!277.png File:TootToot!278.jpg|Kate File:TootToot!279.png File:TootToot!280.png File:TootToot!281.png File:TootToot!282.png File:AnthonyandMurrayFlagTransition2.png|Anthony and Murray flag transition File:GregandJeffFlagTransition2.png|Greg and Jeff flag transition File:TootToot!283.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TootToot!284.png|"Greg, you might like to clean yourself up, have a bath, and we'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car toot-tooting again." File:TootToot!285.png|"Good idea, Jeff. I'll go and have a bath. I'll be back real soon, maybe." File:TootToot!286.png|"Oh, and Greg, take these ducks with you." File:TootToot!287.jpg|"Good idea, Jeff." File:TootToot!288.png File:TootToot!289.png|Greg on a bar of soap File:TootToot!290.png File:TootToot!291.jpg|Bathtime File:TootToot!292.png File:TootToot!293.png File:TootToot!294.png File:TootToot!295.png File:TootToot!296.jpg File:TootToot!297.jpg|Greg playing air trumpet File:TootToot!298.jpg|Greg and the five little ducks File:TootToot!299.png File:TootToot!300.png File:TootToot!301.png File:TootToot!302.png File:TootToot!303.png File:TootToot!304.png File:TootToot!305.png File:TootToot!306.png File:TootToot!307.jpg|Jessie dressed up as a duck File:TootToot!308.jpg|Cassie dressed up as a duck File:TootToot!309.jpg|Sian dressed up as a duck File:TootToot!310.jpg|Emma dressed up as a duck File:TootToot!311.jpg|Clare dressed up as duck File:TootToot!312.png File:BlueandPurpleFlagTransition2.png|Blue and purple flag transition File:TootToot!313.jpg|Greg sitting in the Big Red Car File:TootToot!314.jpg|Jeff as baker holding a loaf of bread File:TootToot!315.jpg|Murray wearing a cowboy hat File:TootToot!316.jpg|Anthony holding Fergus and Pasqua File:TootToot!317.png|"We need someone to fix the car, but who? File:TootToot!318.png|"I know, a mechanic! Mechanics fix cars!" File:TootToot!319.jpg|"You're a genius, Murray! C'mon, guys, let's go find a mechanic. Follow me this way. We might bump into a mechanic as we do the Wiggle Groove." File:TootToot!320.png|"W-Wiggle Groove?" File:TootToot!321.png|Murray, Fergus, Anthony, and Pasqua File:TootToot!322.png File:TootToot!BicycleHorn2.png|Bicycle horn File:WiggleGroovetitlecard.png|Wiggle Groove File:TootToot!323.png File:TootToot!324.png File:TootToot!325.png File:TootToot!326.png File:TootToot!327.png File:TootToot!328.jpg File:TootToot!329.png File:TootToot!330.png File:TootToot!331.jpg File:TootToot!332.png File:TootToot!333.png File:TootToot!334.jpg File:TootToot!335.png File:TootToot!336.png File:TootToot!337.png File:TootToot!338.png File:TootToot!339.png File:TootToot!340.png File:TootToot!341.jpg File:TootToot!342.png File:TootToot!343.png File:TootToot!344.png File:TootToot!345.jpg File:TootToot!346.jpg File:TootToot!347.png File:TootToot!348.png File:TootToot!349.png File:TootToot!350.png File:TootToot!351.png File:TootToot!352.png File:TootToot!353.png File:TootToot!354.png File:TootToot!355.png File:TootToot!356.png File:TootToot!357.png File:TootToot!358.png File:TootToot!359.png File:TootToot!360.jpg File:TootToot!361.png File:TootToot!362.jpg File:TootToot!363.png File:TootToot!364.png File:TootToot!365.png File:TootToot!366.png File:TootToot!367.jpg File:TootToot!368.png File:TootToot!369.png File:TootToot!370.png File:TootToot!371.png File:TootToot!372.png File:TootToot!373.png File:TootToot!374.png File:TootToot!375.png File:TootToot!376.png File:TootToot!377.png File:TootToot!378.png File:TootToot!379.png File:TootToot!380.jpg File:TootToot!381.jpg File:TootToot!382.png File:TootToot!383.png File:TootToot!384.png File:TootToot!385.png File:TootToot!386.jpg|Judge Cie Jai File:TootToot!387.jpg|Baker Kristen and Jockey Elyssa File:TootToot!388.jpg|Fireman Sam and Cowboy Cameron File:TootToot!389.jpg|Henry, Wags and Builder James File:TootToot!390.png|Wags File:CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition2.png|Captain Feathersword flag transition File:TootToot!391.png|Dorothy giggling File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets3.jpg|Dorothy and The Wiggles Puppets File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking?)titlecard.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) File:TootToot!392.jpg|Dorothy File:TootToot!393.jpg|Captain Feathersword knocking on Dorothy's door File:TootToot!394.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:TootToot!395.png|Dorothy and Henry File:TootToot!396.jpg|Dorothy, Wags, and Henry File:TootToot!397.png|Dorothy and Wags File:TootToot!398.png|Dorothy giggling File:TootToot!399.jpg|Jeff knocking on Dorothy's door while sleeping File:TootToot!400.png|Jeff sleepwalking File:TootToot!401.jpg|Anthony knocking on Dorothy's door while holding food File:TootToot!402.png|"Wahoo, what great food!" File:TootToot!403.jpg|Murray knocking on Dorothy's door File:TootToot!404.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Dorothy playing air guitar File:TootToot!405.jpg|Greg knocking on Dorothy's door File:TootToot!406.jpg|Greg singing File:TootToot!407.png|Dorothy File:TootToot!408.png|Dorothy's door File:TootToot!409.png File:TootToot!410.png File:TootToot!411.png File:TootToot!412.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:TootToot!413.png File:TootToot!414.png File:TootToot!415.png File:TootToot!416.png File:WagstheDogFlagTransition2.png|Wags the Dog flag transition File:TootToot!417.jpg|Murray, Anthony, Amy, and Greg File:TootToot!418.png File:TootToot!419.jpg|Murray, Amy, and Greg File:TootToot!420.jpg|The Wiggles and Amy Dunbar playing music File:TootToot!421.jpg File:TootToot!422.png File:TootToot!423.png File:TootToot!TheBigRedCar'sWheel3.png|The Big Red Car's wheel File:BallaBallaBambinatitlecard.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina File:TootToot!424.png File:TootToot!425.png File:TootToot!426.png File:TootToot!427.jpg|Graeme File:TootToot!428.jpg|Ashleigh File:TootToot!429.png File:TootToot!430.png File:TootToot!430.png File:TootToot!431.png File:TootToot!432.png|The studio above the set File:TootToot!433.png File:TootToot!434.png File:TootToot!435.png File:TootToot!436.png File:TootToot!437.png File:TootToot!438.png File:TootToot!440.png File:TootToot!441.jpg File:TootToot!442.png File:TootToot!443.png File:TootToot!444.jpg|Clare playing tambourine File:TootToot!445.png File:TootToot!446.jpg|The Wiggles and the Italian kid dancers File:TootToot!447.png|A camera's shadow on one of the Italian banners File:TootToot!448.png File:TootToot!449.png|A camera's shadow File:TootToot!450.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:TootToot!451.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music File:TootToot!452.png File:TootToot!453.jpg|Anthony playing the violin File:TootToot!454.png File:AnthonyandMurrayFlagTransition3.png File:GregandJeffFlagTransition3.png File:TootToot!455.jpg|Murray playing the red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC File:TootToot!BicycleHorn3.png|Bicycle horn File:IClimbTenStairstitlecard.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs File:TootToot!456.png File:TootToot!457.jpg File:TootToot!458.png|Greg clapping File:TootToot!459.png File:TootToot!460.png File:TootToot!461.png|The Wiggles clapping File:TootToot!462.png File:TootToot!463.png File:TootToot!464.png File:TootToot!465.png File:TootToot!466.png File:TootToot!467.jpg File:TootToot!468.png File:TootToot!469.png File:TootToot!470.png File:TootToot!471.png File:TootToot!472.png|Anthony winking his eye File:BlueandPurpleFlagTransition3.png File:TootToot!473.jpg|Murray and little kids making Henry the Octopus File:TootToot!474.png File:TootToot!475.png File:TootToot!476.png File:TootToot!477.png|Ceili holding up her Henry cutout File:TootToot!478.png|Murray holding up his Henry cutout File:TootToot!479.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot!TheBigRedCar'sWheel4.png|The Big Red Car's wheel File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:TootToot!480.png File:TootToot!481.png File:TootToot!482.png File:TootToot!483.png File:TootToot!484.png File:TootToot!485.jpg File:TootToot!486.png File:TootToot!487.png File:TootToot!488.png|Henry File:TootToot!489.png File:TootToot!490.png File:TootToot!491.png File:TootToot!492.png File:TootToot!493.png File:TootToot!494.png File:TootToot!495.png File:TootToot!496.png File:TootToot!497.png File:TootToot!498.png File:TootToot!499.png File:TootToot!500.png File:TootToot!501.png File:TootToot!502.png|Murray, Henry, Jeff, and Greg File:TootToot!503.png File:TootToot!504.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition3.png File:TootToot!505.jpg|"Still no sign of the mechanic." File:TootToot!506.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Anthony singing sadly File:TootToot!507.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot!508.jpg|The Wiggles dancing File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets4.jpg|The Wiggles and The Wiggles Puppets File:SilverBellsThatRingintheNighttitlecard.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night File:TootToot!509.png File:TootToot!510.png File:TootToot!511.png File:TootToot!512.png File:TootToot!513.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:TootToot!514.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:TootToot!515.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot!516.png File:TootToot!517.png|Murray, Anthony, Henry, and Jeff File:TootToot!518.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Henry File:TootToot!519.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:TootToot!520.png File:TootToot!521.png File:TootToot!522.png File:TootToot!523.png|Henry, Greg, Jeff, and Wags File:TootToot!524.png File:TootToot!525.png File:TootToot!526.png File:TootToot!527.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TootToot!528.png File:TootToot!529.png File:TootToot!530.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TootToot!531.png File:TootToot!532.png File:TootToot!533.png File:TootToot!534.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TootToot!535.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends File:TootToot!536.png|Jeff, Captain, Henry, and Wags File:TootToot!537.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:TootToot!538.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:TootToot!539.png File:TootToot!540.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to the music File:TootToot!541.png File:TootToot!542.png File:TootToot!543.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:TootToot!544.png File:TootToot!545.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:TootToot!546.png File:TootToot!551.png File:TootToot!552.png File:TootToot!553.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group File:TootToot!554.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:TootToot!555.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TootToot!556.jpg|Murray, Captain, and Anthony File:TootToot!557.jpg|Captain and Anthony File:TootToot!558.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TootToot!559.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:TootToot!560.png File:WagstheDogFlagTransition3.png File:TootToot!561.jpg|"Uh-huh, uh-huh." File:TootToot!562.png|"Thanks, Officer Beaples, see you soon!" File:TootToot!563.png|"Well, Wiggles, I've got good news File:TootToot!564.png|"and bad news." File:TootToot!565.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony blubbering File:TootToot!566.png|"What's the bad news?" File:TootToot!567.png|"The mechanic's gonna be quite a while yet." File:TootToot!568.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony groaning File:TootToot!569.png|"What's the good news?" File:TootToot!570.jpg|Murray talking about the police ball File:TootToot!571.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:TootToot!572.png File:TootToot!573.png File:TootToot!574.png File:TootToot!575.png File:TootToot!576.jpg File:TootToot!577.png|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:TootToot!578.png|Officer Beaples barking like Wags the Dog File:TootToot!579.png File:TootToot!580.jpg|''"Why don't we go to the police ball? This we've got to see."'' File:TootToot!581.png File:TootToot!582.png File:TootToot!583.png File:TootToot!584.jpg|Murray holding a police uniform File:TootToot!585.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and the Wagettes File:TootToot!586.jpg File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets5.png|The Wiggles, Wags, the Wagettes, and the Wiggles Puppets File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangotitlecard.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango File:TootToot!587.jpg File:TootToot!588.png File:TootToot!589.png File:TootToot!590.png|Dorothy joining the tango File:TootToot!591.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags, Dorothy, and the Wagettes File:TootToot!592.jpg|Wags and Dorothy dancing the Tango File:TootToot!593.png File:TootToot!594.png File:TootToot!595.png File:TootToot!596.png File:TootToot!597.png File:TootToot!598.png File:TootToot!599.png File:TootToot!600.png|Greg, Wags, Dorothy, and the Wagettes File:AnthonyandMurrayFlagTransition4.png File:GregandJeffFlagTransition4.png File:TootToot!601.png|The Wiggles and Wags on stage File:TootToot!TheWigglesPuppets6.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and the Wiggles Puppets File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogtitlecard.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:TootToot!602.png File:TootToot!603.png File:TootToot!604.jpg File:TootToot!605.png File:TootToot!606.png File:TootToot!607.jpg File:TootToot!608.png File:TootToot!609.png File:TootToot!610.png File:TootToot!611.png File:TootToot!612.png File:TootToot!613.png File:TootToot!614.png File:TootToot!615.png File:TootToot!616.png File:TootToot!617.png File:TootToot!618.png File:TootToot!619.png File:TootToot!620.png File:TootToot!621.png File:TootToot!622.png File:TootToot!623.png File:TootToot!624.png File:TootToot!BlueandPurpleTransition4.png File:TootToot!625.png|Officer Beaples at her police station File:TootToot!626.png|Officer Beaples waving File:TootToot!TheBigRedCar'sWheel5.png|The Big Red Car's wheel File:TootToot!627.png|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:OfficerBeaples'Dancetitlecard.jpg|Officer Beaple's Dance File:TootToot!628.png File:TootToot!629.jpg|Officer Beaples dancing File:TootToot!630.png File:TootToot!631.png File:TootToot!632.png File:TootToot!633.png File:TootToot!634.png File:TootToot!635.png File:TootToot!636.png File:TootToot!637.jpg|The Little Beaples File:TootToot!638.png File:TootToot!639.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples File:TootToot!640.png File:TootToot!641.png File:TootToot!642.png File:TootToot!643.png File:TootToot!644.png File:TootToot!645.png File:TootToot!646.jpg|The Wiggles wearing police uniforms File:TootToot!647.png File:TootToot!648.png File:TootToot!649.png File:TootToot!650.png File:TootToot!651.jpg|Officer Beaples, the little Beaples and the Wiggles dancing File:TootToot!652.png File:TootToot!653.png File:TootToot!654.png File:TootToot!655.png File:TootToot!656.png File:TootToot!657.png File:TootToot!658.jpg|Officer Beaples eating banana File:CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition4.png File:TootToot!659.png File:TootToot!BicycleHorn4.png|Bicycle horn File:ZardoZaptitlecard.jpg|Zardo Zap File:TootToot!660.png File:TootToot!661.png File:TootToot!662.png File:TootToot!663.png File:TootToot!664.png File:TootToot!665.jpg|The Wiggles and Zardo Zap File:TootToot!666.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Zardo Zap File:TootToot!667.png File:TootToot!668.jpg|Zardo Zap File:TootToot!669.png|Zardo and Jeff File:TootToot!670.jpg|Anthony and Zardo File:TootToot!671.png File:TootToot!672.png File:TootToot!673.png File:TootToot!674.png File:TootToot!675.png File:TootToot!676.png File:TootToot!677.jpg|The camera's tripod legs File:TootToot!678.png File:TootToot!679.png File:TootToot!680.png File:TootToot!681.jpg|Everybody minus Officer Beaples dancing to Zardo Zap File:TootToot!682.jpg|The Halloran Sisters File:TootToot!683.jpg|Fireman Sam File:TootToot!684.png File:TootToot!685.png File:TootToot!686.png File:TootToot!687.jpg|Builder James File:TootToot!688.png File:TootToot!689.png File:TootToot!690.jpg|Emma the schoolgirl File:TootToot!691.jpg|Anthony, Cameron Lewis, Zardo Zap, Elyssa Dawson, and Jeff File:TootToot!692.png File:TootToot!693.png File:TootToot!694.png File:TootToot!695.png File:TootToot!696.png|Jeff doing the wrong actions File:TootToot!697.jpg|Sian File:TootToot!698.png File:TootToot!699.png File:TootToot!700.png File:TootToot!701.png|Murray and Jeff File:TootToot!702.png File:TootToot!703.png File:TootToot!704.png File:TootToot!705.png File:TootToot!706.png File:TootToot!707.png File:TootToot!708.png|Once again, the camera tripod's legs on the left side. File:WagstheDogTransition4.png File:TootToot!709.jpg|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TootToot!710.png File:TootToot!711.png File:TootToot!712.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:TootToot!713.jpg|"Did someone say "Mechanic"?" File:TootToot!714.png|"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" File:TootToot!715.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!716.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!717.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!718.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!719.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic File:TootToot!720.png File:TootToot!721.png File:TootToot!722.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:TootToot!723.png File:TootToot!724.png File:TootToot!725.png|"Your car seems to run on music." File:TootToot!726.png File:TootToot!727.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Ceili" File:TootToot!728.png File:TootToot!729.png File:TootToot!730.jpg|The Wiggles and the pirates File:TootToot!BicycleHorn5.png|Bicycle horn File:Let'sHaveaCeilititlecard.jpg|Let's Have A Ceili File:TootToot!731.png File:TootToot!732.jpg|Kristen File:TootToot!733.jpg File:TootToot!734.png File:TootToot!735.png File:TootToot!736.png File:TootToot!737.png File:TootToot!738.png|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, and the five little ducks File:TootToot!739.png File:TootToot!740.png File:TootToot!741.png File:TootToot!742.png File:TootToot!743.png File:TootToot!744.jpg|Murray playing the red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:TootToot!745.png File:TootToot!746.jpg|The Wagettes File:TootToot!747.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:TootToot!748.jpg|Fluffy File:TootToot!749.png File:TootToot!750.png File:TootToot!751.png File:TootToot!752.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Zardo Zap File:TootToot!753.jpg File:TootToot!754.jpg|Zardo Zap File:TootToot!755.png|Amy and Graeme File:TootToot!756.jpg File:TootToot!757.png File:TootToot!758.png File:TootToot!759.jpg|Pirate Cameron File:TootToot!760.png File:TootToot!761.jpg|Cartwhelle File:TootToot!762.png|Skally File:TootToot!763.png|Fluffy File:TootToot!764.jpg|Henry and Wags File:TootToot!765.png|Zardo and Dorothy File:TootToot!766.jpg File:TootToot!767.png File:TootToot!768.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples File:TootToot!769.jpg|Everybody dancing File:TootToot!770.png File:TootToot!771.png File:TootToot!772.png File:TootToot!773.png File:TootToot!774.jpg|Greg playing the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:TootToot!775.png File:TootToot!776.png File:TootToot!777.png File:TootToot!778.png File:AnthonyandMurrayFlagTransition5.png File:GregandJeffFlagTransition5.png File:TootToot!779.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers File:TootToot!780.jpg File:TootToot!781.png File:TootToot!782.png File:TootToot!783.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' File:TootToot!784.png File:TootToot!785.jpg File:TootToot!786.png File:TootToot!787.png File:TootToot!788.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye File:TootToot!789.jpg|A tunnel File:TootToot!790.png File:TootToot!791.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car File:TootToot!792.png File:TootToot!793.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot!794.jpg|The Windmills File:TootToot!795.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) File:TootToot!796.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain File:TootToot!797.png File:TootToot!798.jpg|"Toot Toot" words File:TootToot!799.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:TootToot!800.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot!801.png File:TootToot!802.png File:TootToot!803.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot!804.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TootToot!805.png File:TootToot!806.png File:TootToot!807.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue File:TootToot!808.png File:TootToot!809.jpg|Anthony eating File:TootToot!810.png File:TootToot!811.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue File:TootToot!812.jpg|Wags in epilogue File:TootToot!813.png File:TootToot!814.png File:TootToot!815.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg File:TootToot!816.jpg|Greg singing File:TootToot!817.png File:TootToot!818.png File:TootToot!819.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue File:TootToot!820.png File:TootToot!821.jpg|The Big Red Car flying File:TootToot!822.png File:TootToot!823.png File:TootToot!824.png File:TootToot!825.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue File:TootToot!826.png|The Wiggles and the sun File:TootToot!827.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words File:TootToot!828.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving File:TootToot!829.png|The Wiggles disappearing into the sun File:TootToot!830.jpg|The Sun File:TootToot!831.png File:TootToot!832.png File:TheEnd.jpg|The End File:TootToot!endcredits1.jpg|The end credits File:TootToot!endcredits2.png|An extended shot of the Halloran sisters in Zardo Zap File:TootToot!endcredits3.png File:TootToot!endcredits4.png File:TootToot!endcredits5.png File:TootToot!endcredits6.jpg|The unedited scene of Wiggle Groove File:TootToot!endcredits7.png File:TootToot!endcredits8.png File:TootToot!endcredits9.png File:TootToot!endcredits10.png File:TootToot!endcredits11.png|An extended shot of Greg playing the red Starry Guitar in Let's Have A Ceili File:TootToot!endcredits12.png File:TootToot!endcredits13.png File:TootToot!endcredits14.png File:TootToot!endcredits15.png File:TootToot!endcredits16.png File:TootToot!endcredits17.png File:TootToot!endcredits18.png File:TootToot!endcredits19.png File:TootToot!endcredits20.png File:TootToot!endcredits21.png File:TootToot!endcredits22.png File:TootToot!endcredits23.png File:TootToot!endcredits24.png File:TootToot!endcredits25.png File:TootToot!endcredits26.png File:TootToot!endcredits27.png File:TootToot!endcredits28.png JohnPatrickField'sDedicationCard.jpg|John Field, Sr. (1932-1998) 1999 version (Australia, USA and UK re-release) File:TootToot!1999Opening1.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Wigglehouse File:TootToot!1999Opening2.png File:TootToot!1999Opening3.jpg|Red dot File:TootToot!1999Opening4.png File:TootToot!1999Opening5.png File:TootToot!1999Opening6.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:TootToot!1999Opening7.png|A bee File:TootToot!1999Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends File:TootToot!1999Opening9.png File:TootToot!1999Opening10.png File:TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Title Card File:TootToot!1999titlecard2.png File:TootToot!(1999)GlitterTransition1.png|Glitter transition File:TootToot!(1999)1.jpg|The Wiggles File:TootToot!(1999)2.png|The Wiggles putting on their seat-belts File:TootToot!(1999)3.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga!" File:TootToot!(1999)4.png|"Here we go. One, two, three." File:TootToot!(1999)5.png|"Greg, start the engine." File:TootToot!(1999)6.png|Greg trying to the start the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)7.png|"Greg, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga!" File:TootToot!(1999)8.png File:TootToot!(1999)9.png|"Greg!" File:TootToot!(1999)10.png|"The Big Red Car is having some sort of problem. It won't start." File:TootToot!(1999)11.png|"So Greg, no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga?" File:TootToot!(1999)12.png|"Not yet, anyway. We'll have to fix the Big Red Car." File:TootToot!(1999)13.png|"Well, it's a nice day for a walk." File:TootToot!(1999)14.png|Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)15.jpg|"We might even meet our friends" File:TootToot!(1999)16.png|"Wags the Dog," File:TootToot!(1999)17.png|"Captain Feathersword," File:TootToot!(1999)18.png|"or Henry the Octopus." File:TootToot!(1999)19.png|"or Dorothy the Dinosaur on our walk." File:TootToot!(1999)20.jpg|"We'll fix up the Big Red Car when we come back." File:TootToot!(1999)21.png|"Hey guys, walk this way." File:TootToot!(1999)22.png File:TootToot!(1999)23.jpg|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:TootToot!(1999)24.png|Greg and Anthony File:TootToot!(1999)25.png|Anthony and Murray File:TootToot!(1999)GlitterTransition2.png|Glitter transition File:LookBothWaysTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Look Both Ways LookBothWays(Titleless)2.png File:TootToot!1999BlueStarTransition.png|Blue star transition File:TootToot!(1999)26.jpg|Greg File:TootToot!(1999)27.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:TootToot!(1999)28.jpg|Wags and Murray File:TootToot!(1999)29.png File:TootToot!(1999)30.png File:TootToot!(1999)31.png|"In five minutes!" File:TootToot!(1999)32.png|"Beauty mate!" File:TootToot!(1999)33.png File:TootToot!(1999)34.jpg|Greg and Wags File:TootToot!(1999)35.png File:TootToot!(1999)36.jpg|Wags fixing the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)37.jpg|Wags trying to move the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)38.jpg|Wags kicking the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)39.jpg|Wags stubbing his toe File:TootToot!1999YellowTransition.png|Yellow transition JohnBradlelum(1999)1.jpg File:JohnBradlelumTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg JohnBradlelum(1999)3.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)4.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)5.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)6.png|Murray and Greg laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)7.jpg|Greg and Murray File:JohnBradlelum(1999)8.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo!" File:JohnBradlelum(1999)9.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)10.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)11.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)12.png|Murray, Greg, and Anthony laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)13.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Anthony File:JohnBradlelum(1999)14.png|Murray and Greg handshaking File:JohnBradlelum(1999)15.png|Greg and Anthony handshaking File:JohnBradlelum(1999)16.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)17.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)18.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)19.png|The Wiggles laughing File:JohnBradlelum(1999)20.jpg|The Wiggles File:JohnBradlelum(1999)21.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)22.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)23.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)24.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)25.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)26.jpg|Number 5, Number 5 File:JohnBradlelum(1999)27.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)28.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)29.png File:JohnBradlelum(1999)30.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans File:JohnBradlelum(1999)31.png|The Other Wiggly Humans File:JohnBradlelum(1999)32.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:JohnBradlelum(1999)33.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:JohnBradlelum(1999)33.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JohnBradlelum(1999)34.png File:TootToot!1999BeeTransition.png|Bee transition Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)1.jpg File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBandTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)3.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)4.jpg|Greg and the Fishettes File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)5.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)6.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)7.jpg|Tom the Trout File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)8.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)9.png|Henry, Greg, and Jeff File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)10.jpg|Catfish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)11.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)12.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)13.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)14.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)15.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)16.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)17.png|Henry, Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)18.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)19.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)20.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)21.jpg|Murray and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)22.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)23.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)24.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)25.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)26.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)27.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)28.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)29.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)30.jpg File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)31.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)32.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)33.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)34.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)35.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)36.png|Murray and the dolphins File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)37.png|Anthony and Seahorse File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)38.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)39.png|Jeff and Walrus File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)40.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)41.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)42.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)43.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)44.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)45.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)46.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)47.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)48.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)49.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)50.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)51.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)52.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)53.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)54.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)55.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)56.png|Murray, Henry, Anthony, and Greg File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(1999)57.png File:TootToot!1999PurpleTransition.png|Purple transition File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg File:TootToot!1999GreenTransition.png|Green transition File:TootToot!(1999)40.jpg|Anthony File:TootToot!(1999)41.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:TootToot!(1999)42.png File:TootToot!(1999)43.png File:TootToot!(1999)44.jpg|Anthony suggesting to eat food File:TootToot!(1999)45.png File:TootToot!(1999)46.jpg|Wags the Dog File:TootToot!1999BlueTransition.png|Blue transition File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Food, Food, Food File:TootToot!1999YellowTransition2.png|Yellow transition File:TootToot!(1999)47.jpg|The Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)48.png File:TootToot!(1999)49.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TootToot!(1999)50.png File:TootToot!(1999)51.png File:TootToot!(1999)52.png File:TootToot!(1999)53.png File:TootToot!(1999)54.png File:TootToot!(1999)55.png|Captain Feathersword singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)56.png|"It doesn't seem to be work..." File:TootToot!(1999)57.png|"I mean: It doesn't seem to be working." File:TootToot!(1999)58.png File:TootToot!(1999)59.png File:TootToot!(1999)60.png File:TootToot!(1999)61.png File:TootToot!(1999)62.png|Wigglehouse File:TootToot!(1999)63.png|Captain Feathersword's face in soot File:TootToot!(1999)64.jpg|''"Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships."'' File:TootToot!1999WhiteTransition.png|White transition File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Titleless).png File:TootToot!1999RedTransition.png|Red transition File:TootToot!(1998)65.jpg|Greg sitting in the Big Red Car File:TootToot!(1999)66.jpg|Jeff as baker holding a loaf of bread File:TootToot!(1999)67.jpg|Murray wearing a cowboy hat File:TootToot!(1999)68.jpg|Anthony holding Fergus and Pasqua File:TootToot!(1999)69.png|"We need someone to fix the car, but who?" File:TootToot!(1999)70.png|"I know, a mechanic! Mechanics fix cars!" File:TootToot!(1999)71.jpg|"You're a genius, Murray! C'mon, guys, let's go find a mechanic. Follow me this way. We might bump into a mechanic as we do the Wiggle Groove." File:TootToot!(1999)72.png|"W... Wiggle Groove?" File:TootToot!1999BlueTransition2.png|Blue transition DotheWiggleGroove(Titleless).png File:DotheWiggleGroovetitlecard.jpgDo the Wiggle Groove File:TootToot!338(Unedited).png|Notice that the 1999 version is unedited, just like the original 1998 closing credits. File:TootToot!339(Unedited).png File:TootToot!340(Unedited).png File:TootToot!341(Unedited).png File:TootToot!342(Unedited).png File:TootToot!343(Unedited).png File:TootToot!344(Unedited).png File:TootToot!355(Unedited).png File:TootToot!359(Unedited).png File:TootToot!371(Unedited).png File:TootToot!372(Unedited).png File:TootToot!373(Unedited).png File:TootToot!374(Unedited).png File:TootToot!375(Unedited).png File:TootToot!379(Unedited).png File:TootToot!380(Unedited).png File:TootToot!381(Unedited).png|Jeff and Captain File:TootToot!1999WhiteStarTransition.png|White star transition File:DorothyTheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)(Titleless)1.png File:DorothyTheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)(Titleless)2.png File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking)TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking)ExtendedShot1.png|Jeff, Anthony, and the Wiggly Friends File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking)ExtendedShot2.png|The Wiggly Friends in an extended shot File:TootToot!1999YellowTransition3.png|Yellow transition File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard1.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard2.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard3.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard4.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard5.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard6.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard7.png File:BallaBallaBambinaTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina File:BallaBallaBambinaalternateangle2.png File:BallaBallaBambinaalternateangle3.png File:TootToot!1999WhiteStarTransition2.png|White star transition File:IClimbTenStairsTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg File:TootToot!1999RedTransition2.png|Red transition File:TootToot!474(AlternateAngle).jpg|Murray and Dominic in an alternate angle File:TootToot!476(AlternateAngle).jpg|Gabrielle, Ceili, and Murray in an alternate angle File:TootToot!477(AlternateAngle).png|Ceili holding up her Henry cutout in an alternate angle File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:TootToot!1999PurpleTransition2.png|Purple transition File:TootToot!(1999)73.jpg|"Still no sign of the mechanic." File:TootToot!(1999)74.png|Murray, Greg, and Anthony singing sadly File:TootToot!(1999)75.png|Jeff sleeping File:SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg File:TootToot!1999BlueStarTransition2.png|Blue star transition File:TootToot!(1999)76.jpg|"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Thanks, Officer Beaples, see you soon!" File:TootToot!(1999)77.png|"Well, Wiggles, I've got good news File:TootToot!(1999)78.png|and bad news." File:TootToot!(1999)79.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony blubbering off-screen File:TootToot!(1999)80.png|"What's the bad news?" File:TootToot!(1999)81.png|"The mechanic's gonna be quiet a while yet." File:TootToot!(1999)82.png|Greg, Jeff, and Anthony groaning File:TootToot!(1999)83.png|"What's the good news?" File:TootToot!(1999)84.jpg|Murray talking about the police ball File:TootToot!(1999)85.png File:TootToot!(1999)86.png File:TootToot!(1999)87.png File:TootToot!(1999)88.png File:TootToot!(1999)89.png File:TootToot!(1999)90.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:TootToot!(1999)91.png|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:TootToot!(1999)92.png File:TootToot!(1999)93.png File:TootToot!(1999)94.jpg|"Why don't we go to the police ball?" File:TootToot!(1999)95.png File:TootToot!(1999)96.png File:TootToot!(1999)97.png File:TootToot!(1999)98.png File:TootToot!1999YellowTransition4.png|Yellow transition File:WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTangoTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango(Titleless)2.png We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(Titleless).jpg File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:TootToot!1999BlueTransition3.png|Blue transition File:OfficerBeaples'Dance(Titleless).png File:OfficerBeaples'DanceTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Officer Beaple's Dance File:TootToot!1999PurpleTransition3.png|Purple transition File:ZardoZap(Titleless).png File:ZardoZapTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Zardo Zap File:TootToot!1999LightBlueTransition.png|Light blue transition File:TootToot!(1999)99.jpg|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TootToot!(1999)100.png File:TootToot!(1999)101.png File:TootToot!(1999)102.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!??" File:TootToot!(1999)103.png|"Did someone say "Mechanic"?" File:TootToot!(1999)104.png|"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" File:TootToot!(1999)105.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!(1999)106.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!(1999)107.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!(1999)108.png|"It's the mechanic!" File:TootToot!(1999)109.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic File:TootToot!(1999)110.png File:TootToot!(1999)111.png File:TootToot!(1999)112.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:TootToot!(1999)113.png File:TootToot!(1999)114.png File:TootToot!(1999)115.png File:TootToot!(1999)116.png File:TootToot!(1999)117.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Ceili" File:TootToot!(1999)118.png File:TootToot!1999YellowTransition5.png|Yellow transition File:Let'sHaveACeiliTootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Let's Have A Ceili Let'sHaveACeili(Titleless)1.png Let'sHaveACeili(Titleless)2.png File:Let'sHaveaCeiliExtendedScene.png|Extended scene: Let's Have a Ceili File:TootToot!1999BlueStarTransition3.png|Blue star transition File:TootToot!1999WhiteTransition2.png|White transition File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)3.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)4.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)5.jpg|The Big Red Car File:TootToot!,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)6.jpg |Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)8.jpg File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)11.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)13.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)14.png|The Wiggles and the S.S Feathersword File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)16.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)20.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)21.jpg|Anthony eating File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)22.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)23.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)28.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)29.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)30.jpg|Greg singing File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)32.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)33.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)34.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)35.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)36.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)38.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)39.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)40.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back TootToot!1999endcredits1.jpg TootToot!1999endcredits2.png TootToot!1999endcredits3.png TootToot!1999endcredits4.png TootToot!1999endcredits5.png TootToot!1999endcredits6.png TootToot!1999endcredits7.png TootToot!1999endcredits8.png TootToot!1999endcredits9.png TootToot!1999endcredits10.png JohnPatrickField'sDedicationCard.jpg|John Field's Dedication File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG|HIT Entertainment Logo (located on Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy) ClassicWigglesendboard.png|Classic Wiggles YouTube Endboard 1999 UK version ("Big Red Car") File:BigRedCarUKOpening1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:BigRedCarUKOpening2.png|The Big Red Car coupling a mini Big Red Car File:BigRedCarUKOpening3.png BigRedCarUKTitleCard.jpg|Alternate UK Title Card File:BigRedCarUKPurpleTransition.png|Purple transition File:TootToot!793.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car TheEnd.jpg|The End BigRedCarUKEndCredits1.jpg|End Credits BigRedCarUKEndCredits2.jpg BigRedCarUKEndCredits3.jpg BigRedCarUKEndCredits4.jpg BigRedCarUKEndCredits5.jpg BigRedCarUKEndCredits6.jpg BigRedCarUKEndCredits7.jpg BeeandFlower1999CopyrightLogo.jpg|Bee and Flower 1999 Copyright Logo Alternate/Titleless Footage File:LookBothWays(Titleless)1.png File:JohnBradlelum(Titleless).jpg File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)(Titleless)1.png File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)(Titleless)2.png File:BallaBallaBambina(Titleless).png File:IClimbTenStairs(Titleless).png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(Titleless).png File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango(Titleless)1.png Alternate Song Title Cards File:LookBothWaysSafetytitlecard.jpg|Title card of Look Both Ways from Safety File:LookBothWaysDirectionstitlecard.png|Title card of "Look Both Ways" from Directions File:LookBothWaysTraveltitlecard.png|Title card of "Look Both Ways" from Travel File:JohnBradlelumNumbers&Countingtitlecard.png|Title card of John Bradlelum from Numbers & Counting File:JohnBradlelumStorytellingtitlecard.png|Title card of John Bradlelum from Storytelling File:JohnBradlelumMusicalInstrumentstitlecard.jpg|Title card of John Bradlelum from Musical Instruments File:JohnBradlelumFamilytitlecard.jpg|Title card of John Bradlelum from Family File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesYourBodytitlecard.jpg|Title card of Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes from Your Body File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesTheBodytitlecard.png|Title of Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes from The Body File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesTheWigglyCircustitlecard.jpg|Title card of Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes from The Wiggly Circus Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesWigglesTimetitlecard.png|Title card of Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes from [[Wiggles Time File:Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood)Foodtitlecard.jpg|Title card of Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) from Food File:FoodFoodFood(Oh,HowILoveMyFood)Nutritiontitlecard.png|Title card of Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) from Nutrition File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)CowsandDuckstitlecard.png|Title card of Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) from Cows and Ducks File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!DressingUp(episode)titlecard.png|Title card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from Dressing Up File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!Friendstitlecard.jpg|Title card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from [[FriendsTitle card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from [[Hygiene] File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!Historytitlecard.jpg|Title card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from History File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!Mannerstitlecard.png|Title card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from Manners File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!Imaginationtitlecard.png|Title card of Title card of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! from Imagination File:DorothyTheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)Friendstitlecard.png|Title card of FDorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)]] from "Friends" Title card of "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)" from "Family" File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)Communicationtitlecard.png|Title card of "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)" from [[Communication] BallaBallaBambinaTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Title card of Balla Balla Bambina from Multicultural IClimbTenStairsTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Title card of "I Climb Ten Stairs" IClimbTenStairsRareJapaneseRainbowTitleCard.png|Song title of "I Climb Ten Stairs (RARE!) (Japanese TV Series)" File:IClimbTenStairsTheWigglyCircustitlecard.jpg|Title card of "I Climb Ten Stairs" from "The Wiggly Circus" MoveYourArmsLikeHenryYourBodytitlecard.png|Title card of Move Your Arms Like Henry from Your Body File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryFamilytitlecard.jpg|Title card of "Move Your Arms Like Henry" from Family File:WagsTheDog,HeLikestoTangoDressingUptitlecard.png|Title card of Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango from Dressing Up File:WagsTheDogHeLikestoTangoMusicalInstrumentstitlecard.jpg File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangoTheBodytitlecard.png File:We'reDancingWithWagsTheDogDancingtitlecard.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogFriendstitlecard.png File:We'reDancingWithWagsTheDogAnimalstitlecard.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogFamilytitlecard.jpg File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogCowsandDuckstitlecard.png File:ZardoZapCommunicationtitleardjpg File:ZardoZapCommunicationtitlecard.png Let'sHaveaCeiliTVSeries2ittlecard.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCartitlecard.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Move Your Arms Like Henry (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from the 2013 Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Move Your Arms Like Henry (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) DVD & Video Packaging Australian releases Toottoot.jpg|Full VHS cover Toottootinlay.jpg|Inlay VHS cover TootToot!1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 VHS release File:TootToot!AUSDVD.jpg|DVD File:TootToot!DVDdisc.png|DVD disc 20170415_145648.jpg|Inside Cover 20497864.jpeg|Re-release cover File:67E75F25-30E2-40DF-9127-DB3C8FA95320.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover TootToot!1998Tape.jpeg|1998 Tape 6B148B91-6211-4BF4-BE37-8182F825772D.png|1999 VHS Inlay 6EEEFD72-526D-4348-8DEF-190B469932EB.png|1999 VHS Tape File:6DCE6AC7-D353-4508-9175-65DE324D21C5.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet File:28E52B3D-77A7-4132-A4E5-9F7EC9207B18.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet Back Cover File:F4D26ADC-8962-4755-AF25-977B4A325435.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet Inside Cover File:4F7A9737-9E73-424F-94AD-F9AF75093F4E.png|2009 Re-release DVD Cover File:B38B5217-2BEE-43BC-A485-548735CCEA44.png|Back Cover BDC7C9F6-8507-447A-A7E4-947740697E03.jpeg|2009 Re-release Disc North American releases File:ADBCFB78-2F82-4597-BBAF-7090DF72FA31.jpeg|An original unreleased US VHS cover TootToot!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover $_30,0000.JPG|Tall Clamshell VHS Cover $_31,0000.JPG|Back cover TootToot!-USVHS.jpg|Tape File:C56B36B4-3DFE-4956-94CF-E37CEE08CB37.jpeg|2006 Reprint Tape The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (4).jpg|Canadian VHS front cover IMG_5122.jpg|Spine IMG_5117.jpg|Back cover Scan.jpeg|2001 Canadian VHS tape IMG_3966.jpg|2002 Canadian VHS Tape TootToot!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover TootToot!-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian disc IMG_2554.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc The_Wiggles-_Toot,_Toot!_2007_Full_DVD_Cover.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD cover The_Wiggles-_Toot,_Toot!_2007_DVD_Disc.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD Disc 1EFEC1B5-62EB-49BC-ADF4-F858F3FFA610.jpeg|Canadian DVD Spine AFC338D9-AED6-4084-9B77-E6C507D15E55.jpeg|Back cover 5BD22AAB-16A1-4A4A-A407-F40E1E8C512D.png|Slipcover VHS Cover File:TootToot!CanadianVHSSpine.png|Spine 3A1656A1-7FA9-4418-B1A1-220DE44BD963.png|Back cover DDFE2B1D-D6E8-409D-821B-98998B1562F4.png|Top 3038A859-D5A7-4FCB-BA63-D40CFCF62859.jpeg|Screener VHS Back cover DF65ED4C-82DE-4EDD-ADF8-1821EFBE225E.jpeg|US Bootleg DVD Cover Other releases BigRedCarUK1999FullCover.jpg|UK "Big Red Car" VHS cover BigRedCarUK1999InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover BigRedCarUKVHSTape.jpg|Tape Photo 1.JPG|UK VHS Tape Spine $_100.JPG|2005 UK VHS (double bill w/ Yummy Yummy) TootTootPlusYummyYummy-Cover.jpg|UK DVD (double bill w/ Yummy Yummy) TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover $_32,0000000.JPG|Woolworths Worthit! DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-Plus-Yummy-Yummy-Dvd-_57.jpg|Woolworths Worthit! back cover 3.jpg|HK DVD Cover the_wiggles_toot_toot_dvd_1519823055_161d48b71.jpg|Back cover 15BD8384-163A-41C7-8F80-6BD443B2F6DB.jpeg|Disc 6C2B8093-400E-4ACC-952C-D92087B3A661.jpeg|South African VHS Cover 6E5301CA-9CAE-4A31-97B8-D367E34F4C48.jpeg|Tape TootToot!-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover DVD/VHS Gallery AUS 1998 VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) TootToot!1998VHSGeneralExhibition.png|General Exhibition ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoTrailer1.jpg|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video trailer AUS 1999 VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) TootToot!1999VHSGeneralExhibition.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo (1992-2009) Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos trailer UK 1999 VHS File:DisneyUKWarningScreen.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionLogo.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionInfo.jpeg File:ECILogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999.jpeg File:WTandYYUKPromo.jpg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-2.jpeg File:TASPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-3.jpeg File:SSPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-4.jpeg File:WTPPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999X5.jpeg File:ABug’sLifePromo.jpeg DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg US 2000 Screener VHS File:LyrickStudiosScreenerWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:LyrickStudiosScreenerVariant.jpeg US 2000 VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png File:ComeOnOverToBarney'sHouseVHSTrailer.png File:WakeUpJeff!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png US 2004 DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailerWithCopyright.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Barney-Happy,Mad,Silly,SadVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg TootToot!-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (North American Version) TootToot!-SongJukebox.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Do the Wiggle Groove) TootToot!-SongJukebox2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Look Both Ways) TootToot!-SongJukebox3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Move Your Arms Like Henry) TootToot!-Extras.png|Special Features menu (North American Version) AUS 2004 DVD TootToot!-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TootToot!-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TootToot!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) TootToot!-SongJukebox.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Do the Wiggle Groove) TootToot!-SongJukebox2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Look Both Ways) TootToot!-SongJukebox3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Move Your Arms Like Henry) TootToot!-Extras.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!) TootToot!-Subtitles.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog) 2007 US DVD File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png File:SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1998 Category:1999